The New Members of the Tofu
by RivalName
Summary: A male Masqueraider and female Sram join the Brotherhood. The OCs look like the first images if you look up wakfu sram or wakfu masqueraider. I only own the story.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

"Princess, Princess Skira, where are you?" A male Masqueraider asked. He had lost his charge in the woods yet again. The clatter of his heavy armor was heard. He preferred the heavy armor to speed. Not of this really matters when he put on one of his other masks. He was easy for the assassin princess to spot because of his spiky red hair that stuck above his mask. The white-haired princess snuck up behind him and attacked. "Ha, got you." Skira yelled. "Princess, you are almost 18…" The bodyguard started. "You are too, Gilles, relax." Skira said. "Gilles can I tell you something?" She asked. "Sure." He answered. "I wish I wasn't a princess. I don't want to marry most of the princes." "Who do you want to marry?" He asked. "Well, he's mysterious, covers his face all the time." She replied. "You like the prince of my people?" Gilles said. "Not your prince." She replied. "Princess, you are the heir to the Sram throne, who do you mean?" She was on Gilles' shoulders as they walked. "You." She said quickly. "Princess I…" "I know that you have the same feelings, Gilles ." She stated. "That's why we should run off and live alone." She said. "I would be a felon to the whole World of 12." Gillesstated. "Hmph" Skira pouted. "Princess, we've arrived." Gilles said. _Ew, Brakmar, I hate this place._ Skira thought.

"Ah, Princess Skira, what pleasure." The PoB (Prince of Brakmar) said. "The pleasure is all mine." Skira forced out. "With that out of the way, let's get down to business." The PoB said. "And what is that?" Skira asked. "I would like to unite our countries through marriage." The PoB said smugly. "I am very sorry but I must decline." Skira said. She thought the PoB was wretched. The PoB was taken back, he was never denied. "If that is all, I must be heading home." Skira said. They left shortly after. They went through a Zaap portal but Skira purposely changed the destination to the Sadida kingdom. She wanted to see the Brotherhood of the Tofu and her old friend Amalia.

"We aren't in Sram?!" Gilles said in shock. "I know." Skira said. "I wanted to see Amalia again." "You know you could've just asked." Gilles said. "You would've been all 'No, we need to go back' and stuff." Skira retorted. "I actually needed a break from all this." Gilles replied. They walked to The Tree of Life. "What is your business?" A Sadida guard asked. "I've come to see the princess, I'm Princess Skira of the Sram kingdom." Skira said. "Skiraaaa!" Was heard. They instantly recognized the voice as Amalia's. The Sadida princess rushed and hugged her old friend. "It's good to see you." Skira replied. "You too." Amalia said back. "It's good to see you again Gilles." Amalia said. "The feeling is mutual Princess." Gilles said very respectfully. "Gilles, no need to be so formal." Amalia said. Gilles only nodded. "You guys came at the perfect time, the Brotherhood is convening today and we are always looking for new members." Amalia said. Skira lit up at this. Gilles face palmed. They walked into a conference room and waited. Dally, Eva and the kids arrived first. They greeted each other and waited. Dally got bored and started asking Gilles questions. "How come the mask you're wearing doesn't make you crazy?" Dally asked. "The mask we normally wear is the Mask of Control, it allows us to free ourselves from the other masks when we want. Without it, all Masqueraiders would never be able to get the other masks off." Gilles said. "You guys are called the Lunatic Soldiers right, they have an arena, you should come with?" Dally said with excitement. Gilles looked to Skira, she nodded. "I'm game." Gilles said. The two walked off to the arena.

As they entered the arena, they were met by Prince Armand. "Ah, Sir Percedal, so nice to see you." The prince said with distaste. "You too." Dally said similarly. "Who are you?" The prince asked. "I am Gilles sire." Gilles said. "Hmm, your mask, the x mouth means you are part of the Exile Guard?" The prince inquired. Their attention went to the x on the mask were a mouth should be. "Oh right, you can't talk about it." Armand said. "How about a duel, no magic. If I win, you must tell me about the Guard." Armand challenged. Gilles only shook his hand. Armand picked up a staff and Gilles pulled out the twin tonfas on his back. "Not again!" Amalia sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

"Armand, remember what happened last time we did this." Amalia yelled. "That was with Dally when the Shushu had no respect, this man is specially trained." Armand reasoned. "Gilles, beat some sense into him." Amalia ordered. Gilles nodded and got ready. Armand was the first to attack with a quick slash only to be blocked by Gilles' right arm. Gilles used his other arm to knock back the prince. Armand then tried to sweep Gilles off his feet. Gilles jumped up and hit Armand with his tonfas, one after another.

As they were fighting, Yugo, Ruel, Az and Adami arrived. "Someone's not going to get in serious trouble this time, right?" Ruel asked. "If Armand plays nice, then no." Eva said. "This is a pretty one-sided fight." Dally noted. "Gilles is one of the best fighters in the world." Skira said happily. They heard vines wrapping around something. Armand had wrapped up Gilles. "Oh no." Skira said. "What's 'oh no'?" Eva asked. "Armand put the Guard's secrets on the line. Gilles has to do anything to protect those secrets." Skira replied.

"Looks like you are defeated." Armand said triumphantly. Just then, Gilles got free. Everyone turned to see him wearing a different mask. This one was bright red, had horns and a wicked smile. He seemed to be teleporting, he was moving so fast. He grabbed Armand by the neck and said "You shouldn't have done that." In a demonic voice then threw Armand across the arena. He then threw himself at Armand. He was relentless in his attack. With a raised fist, the demonic voice said "Surrender!" "Never." Armand replied. "Good night my sweet prince." The voice said before knocking out the prince. Gilles stood up and removed the red mask. He looked at the prince then his hands. He clenched his fists and got prepared to run. "That was awesome!" Dally said walking up to Gilles. "He deserved it." Amalia stated. "I guess Armand did use magic." Eva reasoned. "I told you he was the best." Skira said happily. Armand began to stir. Amalia was all over him when he woken. "What were you thinking? You challenged an Exile Guardian." Amalia screamed. "I'm hungry, how 'bout you guys?" Ruel said. "Yeah, me too!" Dally agreed. They all headed to get ready for dinner.

Gilles felt the stares of the Brotherhood. "Why are you guys staring at me, do I have something on my face?" He questioned. "How come you still have your mask on?" Ruel countered. Gilles had his mask pulledup so only his mouth was showing. "It's a Masqueraider tradition, only their betrothed can see their face or who they plan to marry." Gilles explained. "How romantic." Amalia commented. "Really it's more of an annoyance." Gilles said. "I could only get one room, so Skira, you and Gilles will have to share, sorry." Amalia said. "It's fine, we'v had to do it before." Skira said nudging Gilles who is lucky to have his mask or everyone would see his blush. "That was in jail." Gilles quickly said. "Spill it." Amalia said. "Let's just say Gilles had an outburst involving the Sacrier prince." Skira said. "He deserved it, he was getting touchy-feely with you." Gilles said. "And someone got jealous." Skira iadded. They laughed much to Gilles' dismay. "Ah, young love." Ruel said.

"Gilles, get off the couch and get in bed." Skira said. "Princess but-" Gilles started. "That was an order." Skira said smugly. He reluctantly agreed and got in the bed. Skira immediately snuggled her back on his chest. 'Please don't, please.' Gilles thought. It was a little too late. "Little excited are we, Gilles." Skira teased. "I'm happy that it's me and not some other girl." She added. "Princess, we should get dinner by ourselves sometime." Gilles said. "Are you asking me out, Gilles." She said in a teasing tone. "Yeah, remembering that touchy prince made me realize that I love you even though I may be thrown in jail." Gilles said. "Me too, and I'll make sure that jail time is not in your future, now let's get to bed." Skira said. They fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
